Level 478
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 58 | previous = 477 | prevtype = Jelly | next = 479 | nexttype = Order }} Level 478 is the eighth level in Cherry Chateau and the two hundred second jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 56 jelly squares and score at least 110,000 points in 40 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Due to the board having six colours which makes it hard to create special candies, the layout of the board making it hard to sustain huge point cascades, the cake bomb restricting available board space and being hard to clear, and a high three star score requirement makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *The cake bomb can be hard to destroy in the first place, especially the bottom parts. *There are also all 6 colours on the board to complicate the creation of special candies. *If the wrapped candies fall before the cake is destroyed or do not land in the corners, you will most likely lose the level. Stars Strategy *Remove at least one layer off of both icing and do not unlock the wrapped candies before destroying the cake. Usage of wrapped candy + striped candy or wrapped candy + wrapped candy combinations above the cake is recommended to remove the bottom parts of the cake. After destroying the cake, the wrapped candies will drop into the lower corners and you can clear them out with a striped candy. *Afterwards, create special candy combinations to finish off the remaining jellies. Most of them will only be single jellies, so it should not pose a lot of problems. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard *Six colours make it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 112,000 points. Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 188,000 points. *The awkward shape of the board combined with the cake bomb make it harder to create special candies. *The cake bomb itself is hard to clear and after it is removed, most of the jellies will have one layer removed, greatly decreasing the opportunity of huge point cascades. *The four jellies at each of the lower left and right corners are hard to clear. *With only 40 moves available and all of the above points taken into consideration, it is even harder to earn a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. *The three star target score is high. Trivia *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score, because the jellies give the player 112,000 points. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Cherry Chateau levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with 2-layer icing Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Considerably hard levels Category:Awkward shape levels Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars